


FFVII Folk Tales: The Lazy Witch

by ixieko



Series: FFVII Folk Tales [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder why the flora in FF7 is so, um, hostile? Well... Not only science can go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFVII Folk Tales: The Lazy Witch

Once upon a time, a witch lived in a small hut that stood in a dense forest. The witch was clever and skilled and more than anything she liked to weave her spells and cook her potions. Boring home work she disliked, for she was lazy and preferred to sleep until midday instead of waking up early and watering and weeding her garden, and dusting, and washing the floor.

Using her skills, she enchanted a broom so that it would sweep the floor all by itself, and she enchanted the kettle so it would boil the water by itself, but with vegetables she still had to work by herself.

She caught a rabbit and enchanted it to weed vegetable patches and bring vegetables into the house for dinner, but early in the morning, while she was sleeping and her powers lessened, it broke the spell, ate half of her carrots and gnawed on half of her cabbageheads and ran away.

“Why don’t I make vegetables that battle weeds on their own, and then wash themselves and come to my kettle and chop themselves up?” She thought then. And so she caught another rabbit, and took its heart, and made a concoction, and watered her vegetables with it, and they gained the ability to move. But, because they were enchanted with rabbit’s heart, they were very easily scared, and instead of going into the soup they ran away screaming and calling for help, and people from the nearby village nearly burned the witch, thinking that it was small children turned into vegetables.

“I need something more brave,” The witch thought then, and took a cat’s heart and did the same as with rabbit’s. Now the vegetables weren’t afraid of her, but they didn’t listen to her orders either; they simply ran away into the forest and never returned.

“I need something more obedient,” She thought, and repeated the same process with a dog’s heart, but the vegetables enchanted that way were so loyal and so adorable that she wasn’t able to chop them into the soup and set them free instead.

“I need something less cute,” She thought then, and took a wolf’s heart for her next experiment. The vegetables that came out of it seemed what she wanted: they weeded themselves, and followed, though reluctantly, her orders, and weren’t too cute to eat.

“I’m a genius, after all,” The witch thought, going to bed very late in the night. She was very proud of herself and even thought that she should show her invention to other witches and maybe even open a shop and sell those vegetables to village folk.

But once she fell asleep, the vegetables created with wolf’s heart surrounded her, and attacked her, and while she was trying to wake up and understand what is going on, they ate her, and then ran away from her house.

They live in forests, and fields, and even in deserts, hiding among ordinary plants or hunting in packs, and if you aren’t cautious they’ll eat you too. Watch out!


End file.
